


wait, what?

by turtle_spanker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione Cult Discord Game, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_spanker/pseuds/turtle_spanker
Summary: Hermione has a feeling that someone’s watching her, and she’s getting tired of it.





	wait, what?

“Why is it always the pretty girls that get targeted?” Hermione thought to herself. Her life is like a horror movie right now. ‘Young student stalked by crazy murderer’ - sounds about right. 

She first noticed her stalker after Halloween break. At first it was little notes here and there, commenting on her beauty, how nice her outfits looked; nothing Hermione wasn’t used to. 

But then she noticed an ominous figure hanging around her classes. This person was there when she walked in, and they were there when she left. 

At one point she even got a call. “Hello?” Silence. “Who is this?” No answer. “Look, whoever you are, I’m getting sick of this little stalker act, so cut it out!” Hermione was patient, but her patience was wearing thin. 

She set out to catch this person, no matter what it took.

* * *

It didn’t take much it seems. Like literally all she did was get someone to trace the phone call for her. 

The results were shocking, in the least. Bellatrix Black? What did she want with Hermione? 

Hermione waited for Bellatrix at her locker, and she was _furious_. What was her problem? 

Bellatrix definitely was not prepared for Hermione’s impromptu visit, nor was she prepared for the outburst about to happen.

“First things first, I’d like you to stop following me. Secondly, the notes were sweet at the start, but it’s getting old. Stalking people isn’t cute, Bellatrix”

It was the last sentence that Bellatrix had a problem with. 

“Stalking?” 

She was genuinely shocked, and somewhat embarrassed. 

“I wasn’t _stalking_ you! Ohmygod this is mortifying. I was trying to work up the courage to ask you on a date, but I always chickened out. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

Hermione’s anger dissipated. Bellatrix has the tendency to be completely and totally endearing, and however angry Hermione was before, she definitely didn’t feel that way now. 

“Oh. Well, all you had to do was ask. I’d love to go on a date with you.”


End file.
